Girl Games
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: During I Don't Dance. Kind of a prequal to one of my future stories. Something happens while Chad and Ryan are playing ball that distracts Chad.


Hey, so, ya, I was coming home from the Simpsons Movie(If you get the chance, GO SEE IT:D) and the lyrics and scene kind of just popped in my head, so I wrote them down. But, so you'll be able to not get confused, here's the key.

ABC - Ryan singing

_ABC - _Chad singing

**ABC - _MY_** lyrics

**" " - **Ryan Talking

**_" " - _**Chad Singing.

My lyrics are a while down, so if you don't want to read the Don't Dance lyrics (Which totally don't belong to me) go down and look for "Jitterbug" I put the scene there.

Excuse the spelling a little, for the lyrics because the place I got them off didn't know how to spell apparently. For my lyrics, well, I'm me...hehehehehe

So ya, on to the Disclamier. I don't own "I Don't Dance" Nor Ryan Evans or Chad Danforth or HSM, yadda yadda yadda, Disney does, ok you get the picture

Have fun reading this!!!

* * *

Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing.

_I've got to just do my thing._

Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

I'II show you that it's one and the same:

Baseball,dancing,same game.

It's easy:

Step up to the plate,start swinging.

_I wanna play ball now, and that's all._

_This is what I do._

_It ain't no dance that you can show me._

You'll never know it you never try.

_There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH._

Come on!

_I don't dance._

I know you can.

_Not a chance._

If I could do this,well,you could do that.

_But I don't dance._

Hit it out of the park!

_I don't dance._

I say you can.

_There's not a chance._

Slide home,you score, swinging on the dance floor.

_I don't dance,no._

Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

_I've got to just do my thing._

Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.

Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.

Bases loaded, do your dance.

It's easy:

Take your best shot, just hit it.

I've got what it takes, playing my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.

I'II show you how I swing.

You'll never know if you never try.

_There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH._

Come on!

_I don't dance._

I know you can.

_Not a chance._

If I could do this, well, you could do that.

_But I don't dance._

Hit it out of the park!

_I don't dance._

I say you can.

_There's not a chance._

Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

_I don't dance, no._

Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
Swing it out,spin around,do the dance.

_I wanna play ball,not dance hall.  
I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call._

I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

_You're talkin a lot;show me what you got. STOP._

Swing!

HEY

Come on,swing it like this.

Oh,swing!

_Ooh_

Jitterbug...just like that.

-

[A car drives by the field. A girl is looking out the window. Chad looks at her. She winks at him as the car passes by

_**"HEY RYAN!"  
Did you see how she look at me?**_** (What)**  
_**Did you see how she winked at me?**_** (Huh?)**  
_**I think my heart just skipped a beat  
I'm sure she & I are meant to be!**_

**"Huh, wait, Chad,"  
Buddy, I think your losing your game**

_**I wonder, what's her name?**_

**The game has just begun.**

_**I can see her callin' me 'hun'**_

_**Did you see that sparkle in her hair?**_

**The way your acting  
I can't bear.**

_**Her skin was white as a bamboo tree**_

**Your killin' me Chad; just let it be...  
You can't just lose yourself...**

_**What do you know?!  
You need some serious help**_

-

_That's what I mean; That's how you swing._

You make a good pitch but I don't believe.  
I say you can.

_I know I can't._

_I__ don't dance._

You can do it.

I don't dance,no.

Nothin' to it. Atta boy, atta boy. YEAH.

_Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what?_

One,two,three,four, everybody swing!

_COME ON!_

_I don't dance._

I know you can.

_Not a chance._

If I could do this,well,you could do that.

_But I don't dance._

Hit it out of the park!

_I don't dance._

I say you can.

_There's not a chance._

Slide home,you score,swingin on the dance floor.

_I don't dance,no. _


End file.
